Family I Never Knew
by blueshock
Summary: Logan never knew he had a daughter, but when she comes to Bayville, will he remember. She meets Kurt and they become friends, but will Logan let them go out? KurtOC. Sorry if the summary is not good.I really hate summary's. Please R&R. COMPLETE
1. Friends and Enemys

**Chapter One**

"WAKE UP,'' Logan yelled,''Your going to be late for school.''

Many kids ran out of their rooms. They all went down to the kitchen for some breakfest.

"I haven't finished my homework,'' Evan moaned, as he sat down.

"At least you go some done,'' Kurt said, sitting next to Evan,''I haven't even started.''

Everyone else sat down, looking tired. They had a mission yesterday, it didn't go to well. Storm and Bobby ended up in the infirmary. Charles wheeled his way into the kitchen, looking a little disapointed. They were supposed to try and help the mutant boy. It went fine for awhile until the Brotherhood showed up. Now the boy was on their side.

"Proffessor, do we like, have to go to school?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, you can't miss another day,'' Charles said,''You've missed too many days already.''

After breakfest Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Gambit, and Rogue got into the van. Jean and Scott always drove to school, in Scott's car. Logan always drove the van to school, all though he had better things to do, Charles made him do it. Said he needed to get to know the kids better.

"Gambit t'ink t'is is going to be a bad day,'' Gambit said.

"It will be for you, Swamp Rat,'' Rogue muttered.

"We don't need a fight right now,'' Logan snarled.

They were guiet the rest of the trip. As soon as they got to school, they went their seperate ways. Kitty went to find Lance, Evan started skate boarding around, Rogue was yelling at Gambit, and Kurt went to his locker. Logan watched them, shacking his head, before leaving. He didn't know that a girl was watching him, with a grin on her face. The girl wore black tight pants, with a black tight shirt, with a black leather coat. The girl also had black hair, that nearly went all the way down her back. It was in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes. The only person who noticed was Evan. He stared at her awhile, before deciding to go talk to her. He skate boarded over to her.

"Hi, are you new here?" Evan asked.

She looked at him with her light blue eyes, before saying,''Hi, yes I am new.''

"I'm Evan,'' Evan put his hand out.

"Kathy Black,'' Kathy took his hand, with a smile,''Your a skate boarder?"

"Oh...Ya, I'm very good at most stunts,'' Evan grinned.

"I skate board too,'' Kathy said,''I left my skate board at home though.''

"Cool, maybe we can go skate boarding tommorrow, I could show you around,'' Evan was trying not to blush.

"No, thanks,'' Kathy looked at her watch,"I have to pick up my class scedule in the office, bye.''

"Bye,'' Evan watched her enter the school.'She seems nice,' Evan thought,'I forgot to ask her why she was looking at Logan, I'll ask her at lunch.' Evan went back to skate boarding around.

As Kathy walked into the school.'I can't believe I just lied to that boy,' Kathy thought. Kathy saw a boy having trouble with his locker.

'I should go help him. Class don't start for another ten minutes.'

"Hi, do you need some help?" Kathy asked.

The boy looked at her. He stared at her for awhile before saying,''Ja.''

Kathy worked on the locker for a minute, before it opened.

"Danke for your help, I'm Kurt Vagner,'' Kurt put out his hand, which Kathy took.

"Kathy Black,'' Kathy smiled.'People are so nice around here,' she thought.

'She has beautiful eyes,' Kurt thought. "So vhat class do you have first?"

"Oh...one sec,'' Kathy pulled out her scedule,''I have art.''

"Me too, do you vant to sit by me?" Kurt blushed, but you couldn't see it though.

"Ja, Danke,'' Kathy said.

"You know German?" Kurt asked, surprized.

'I know some German, I learned it in my other school. I've also been to German.''

"Cool,'' Kurt whispered,'' Ve better get to class.''

They talked all the way to arts class. Class didn't start for another five minutes. They sat in the back row, after Kathy talked to the teacher. One minute later four boys came in. One with greenish skin, another with white hair, another one who was taller then the others, and another with black spiked hair that had red tips.

"Yo, fuzzy,'' The boy with greenish skin said.

"Shut up, Toad,'' Kurt muttered.

"You can't make him,'' The boy with black spiked hair said, then looked at Kathy.'' Kathy.''

"Hey Steve,'' Kathy said.

"You know her?" Todd asked.

"Ya,'' Steve said.

"He is an idiot,'' Kathy said,'' Who I hope dies and who the hell are you guys?"

"Yo, I'm Todd, this is Pietro, andLance,'' Todd pointed then all out.

"There idiots,'' Kurt muttered.

"What did you say?" Pietro demanded.

"You heard me,'' Kurt smirked.

"You're going to regret that,'' Lance snarled.

"Yo, we'll get you for...OW,'' Todd rubbed his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit you, yoyo,'' Kathy grinned.

"Yoyo?" Lance asked.

"Ja, he says yo with everything he says, so I'll call him, Yoyo,'' Kathy said.

"Why you little...'' Todd never finished, the bell rang.

They went to their seats.

"They seem nice,'' Kathy muttered.

"There my enemy, and my friends enemys too,'' Kurt sighed.

Class bagan by the teacher saying they had two new students. Then they began to draw what they wanted. Kathy had Math, English, History, and Biology with Kurt. It was lunch and Kathy decided to sit by Kurt and his friends.

"Hi guys, this is Kathy,'' Kurt said sitting down, Kathy sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Jean, this is Scott, Rogue, Remy, and Kitty,'' Jean pointed them out.

"That is a nice outfit, where did you get it?" Rogue asked.

"In Canada,'' Kathy said.

"Wow,'' Rogue said.

"Hey, where is Evan?" Kurt asked.

"Right here,'' Evan sat down next to Kathy,''Hi Kathy.''

"Hi Evan,'' Kathy said.

"You know each other?" Scott asked.

"Ya, I met her outside, before school,'' Evan said.


	2. We better run

**Chapter Three**

"So you're from Canada?" Jean asked.

"Ja, it was very nice there,'' Kathy said.

"Why did you move?" Gambit asked.

"Because of my mad scientist of a mother,'' Kathy said.

"What does your mom do?" Kitty asked.

"She experiments on stuff,'' Kathy said.

"Like what stuff?" Kitty asked.

"Different kinds of stuff,'' Kathy said.

"Did she experiment on mutants?" Evan asked. Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Rogue, Jean, and Gambit stared at Evan." What? Just wondering.''

"Why would you care?" Kathy asked.

"No reason, he just wants to know,'' Someone from behind them said.They turned around to see Pietro. " If her mom does that, it would be bad for mutants.''

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, just thought I'd bother you,'' Pietro said,'' So does your mom experiment on mutants, because if she does then you might want to get away from this table.''

Kathy didn't say anything, just got up and left.

"Kathy" Kurt called running after her. Kathy was at her locker when Kurt caught up. "Are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine,'' Kathy said closing her locker.

"Don't vorry about that boy,'' Kurt said putting his hand on Kathy's shoulder,'' He picks on everyone he doesn't like, or that tease his friends.''

"I'm fine really,'' Kathy said as the bell rang,''Well we better get to class.''

They went to their next class. The rest of the day went by fine. Kathy left before Kurt could say goodbye. Kurt met up with Kitty, Gambit, Rogue, and Evan.

"How was Kathy?" Kitty asked.

"Fine,'' Kurt said as the van pulled up.

They got in the van and left.

**A Week Later: Saturday: 2:00**

"What a nice veek,'' Kurt said as he and Kathy walked around outside.

"Thanks for showing me around,'' Kathy said.

"It's nothing,'' Kurt said,'' Do you vant to go to the mall?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

They headed for the mall. It took them ten minutes to get there. The place was not that crowed. They spent five minutes looking at the new magazines. They went into one of the stores, but to their luck the brotherhood was there.

"Great,'' Kurt muttered as the brotherhood spoted them and started to walk over to them.

"Well look who it is,'' Lance said,'' The elf and the mutant killer.''

"I'm not a mutant killer,'' Kathy said.

"Why are you stil hanging out with her, yo?" Todd asked turning to Kurt.

"She my friend,'' Kurt said,'' It doesn't matter what her mother does. Look at my mother.''

"Ya,'' Pietro said,'' Your mom tried to kill you, but she stil loves you.''

"Whatever,'' Kathy muttered,'' Come on Kurt, lets go.''

"You haven't told her yet,'' Lance yelled as Kurt and Kathy left.

Kurt and Kathy went to another store. They were quiet the whole time they were there. They only spent five minutes in the store. They were in the middle of the mall.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked.

"Being called mutant killer,'' Kathy muttered,'' Ja, it's okay.''

But something stoped Kathy from walking any further.

"The machine saids she's here,'' A man with blonde hair said,'' Spread out find her. Block the exists as well. There's no way we can let her go. Emily will be very happy when we get her.''

Kathy looked over to them. There were over twenty men. They all walked off in different directions.' Great, the mutant squad,' Kathy thought.

"You okay?" Kurt asked,'' You've been standing there for five minutes.''

"Uh...sorry,'' Kathy said,'' We better go.''

"Vhy?" Kurt asked as they began to walk to the exist.

"Something I remembered,'' Kathy whispered.

Kathy looked at the exist. It was blocked.' Great, I had to change into my normal form,' Kathy thought,' They know what I look like.'

"Is there any other exists?" Kathy asked as she stopped Kurt from walking any further.

"No,'' Kurt said,'' Vhy?"

'Better tell him the truth,' Kathy thought.'' See those guys in the red uniforms?"

"Ja.'

"They work for my mom. The mutant capture squad. If they spot me they'll take me away. They might even take you,'' Kathy whispered.

"The roof has a later, ve can climb down it.''

They turned around and walked up some stairs to the second floor, but there was a guard blocking the door.

"Found her,'' Kathy heard one of the gaurds say.

"We better run,'' Kathy said.

The two started running. A few gaurds chased them.' I must us my power,' Kurt thought,' Or ve von't get out of here.'

"Run into this store,'' Kathy hissed.

They ran into one of the stores with so many stacks of clothes. They hid behind a stack of clothes as three guards ran passed them.' Better do it now,' Kurt thought. Kurt wrapped his arms around Kathy and teleported to the school. He let go of Kathy.

"I feel light headed,'' Kathy said,'' That was fun. Lets do it again.''

Kurt was a little shocked that Kathy didn't mind.

"No,'' Kurt said,'' It really ain't a good idea. I know vhere we can go.''

Kurt and Kathy walked down the street. It was going to be a long walk. They walked about a mile without saying anything.

"Where are we going?" Kathy asked.

"To vhere I live,'' Kurt said,'' Very nice. I'll show you around there.''

"Who lives there besides you?"

"Jean, Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Evan, Rogue, Gambit, and nearly all of my other friends.''

They were silent for awhile. They only had about five more miles to walk. They walked one more mile in silence.

"Why can't we just teleport there?"

"I can only teleport three miles.''

"Then why can't we teleport three miles there?''

"Fine.''

Kurt wrapped his arms around Kathy again and teleported about three miles from where they were.' Thank gott, I know vhat the road looks like,' Kurt thought. Kurt let Kathy go and they started walking in silence. They only had a mile to go.

"There it is.''

Kurt pointed to the mansion. They walked to the gate. Kurt pressed the button and they walked in. They went inside.

"Who is this elf?" Logan asked.

"My friend,'' Kurt said,'' Kathy.''

"Elf may I have a word with you?" Logan asked.

Kurt nodded and followed Logan into the next room, leaving Kathy in the hall.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"You know the rules elf,'' Logan said,'' No humans can be in here. What if she finds out about us?"

"She already know that I'm a mutant,'' Kurt said,'' She has know vhere else to go. Her mother is after her.''

"Why?''

"Because she ran away. She told me she didn't like what her mother was doing. Her mother experiments on mutants. Half of them die.''

"If her mom finds out she's her, then what?"

'Logan, Kurt come to my office now,' The Professor called them.

Logan and Kurt left the room and went to the office. When they entered they saw Kathy sitting in a chair. Scott, Jean, and Storm were standing by the Charles. Kurt sat down next to Kathy, while Logan went over to Jean, Scott, and Storm.

"Now that we are all here,'' Charles said,'' I'm sending you on a mission.''

"What kind of mission?" Storm asked,'' And why is she coming?"

"Because she knows the place best,'' Charles said,'' You are going to free the mutants from her mothers experiment labs.''

"There under lock and key, and each part has nearly twenty guards,'' Kathy said,'' It took me nearly a year to plan an escape.''

"It will be hard to get in,'' Charles said,'' But you can go around and copy some powers.''

Everyone stared at Kathy, who said,'' I don't copy powers without permission from the person.''

"Fine, you leave tommorrow.'' Everyone was about to leave the office,'' By the way, how did you make that image inducer to look like a normal bracelet?"

"I didn't make it,'' Kathy said.

Charles nodded and everyone left the office. Kurt led Kathy to the backyard. He took off his image inducer and looked at Kathy.

"I vant to see,'' Kurt said.

Kathy took off her bracelet. She looked at Kurt, who looked shocked. Kathy had blue skin. 'Ve have more in common then I thought,' Kurt thought,' Ve both can't go out in public without an image inducer.'

"Okay, you said you would show me around,'' Kathy said.

Kurt smiled and showed Kathy around the backyard. It took nearly a half hour to show, then the house took an hour. Kurt kept thinking about how Kathys childhood was. He wanted to ask a question, but he knew the answer. He showed Kathy a guest room and went to his own room. It took him awhile to get to sleep, thinking of what tommorrow was going to be like.


	3. Bad memory

**Chapter Four**

Kurt woke up at 7:30. He slowly got out of bed, got dressed, and went down for breakfest. Hardly anyone was awake. He sat down next to Kitty. Soon nearly everyone was there. Charles wheeled his way in, followed by Kathy.

"Everyone,'' Charles said,'' This is Kathy Black.''

Everyone stared at Kathy. Some in shock and others just silent.

"Nice to see you again,'' Storm said.

"Logan, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Storm,'' Charles said,'' Ready for the mission?"

"Yes,'' Logan, Storm, Jean, and Scott said.

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

"Good,'' Charles said,'' You leave in ten minutes.''

They nodded and Charles left. Kathy sat down next to Kurt.

"This is going to be hard,'' Kathy sighed.

"Tell us what we're dealing with,'' Scott said.

"About twenty armed men, who have gone through three years of trainning on how to catch mutants,'' Kathy said, nearly everyone was listening,'' My first attempt to leave ended up in me getting shot about ten times in the back.''

"How could you of survived that?" Logan asked.

"I was born with a healing factor,'' Kathy said.

"Was your skin always blue?" Kitty asked.

"No,'' Kathy whispered.

"We better go,'' Jean said.

They got up and went to the jet. Charles was waitting for them.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' Kathy, you got everything from your apartment?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

"Good,'' Charles said,'' The mission is for you to go in and free all the mutants, without killing anybody.''

"That's going to be a problem then,'' Kathy said,'' I had to kill about five people to get out of there.''

"You can kill if you have to,'' Charles said, then looked at Logan,'' Not for fun.''

They nodded and got on the jet. Logan and Storm were flying. They took off. It was going to take about five hours to get there. Kathy had a bag with her. She was looking at ten heart necklases.

"Nice necklases,'' Jean said.

"There not necklases,'' Kathy said putting them back in her bag.'' They look like normal stuff, but there not.''

"What are they?" Logan asked.

"You'll see when we get there,'' Kathy grinned.

They were silent for about ten minutes.

"Ve are going to kill people aren't ve?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' Don't worry, we stil need to get passed the brick wall.''

"Brick wall?" Storm asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' I'm wondering if they have fixed it yet. I blow it up when I left. Emily must of been really mad.''

"Emily? Your mom?" Scott asked.

"I don't call her mom,'' Kathy said,'' Not after what she did.''

"What did she do?" Jean asked.

Kathy put out her hand. Five long metal claws came out of the tips of her fingers. They were about three inches long. After about a minute, she put them back in. No one said anything for about an hour.

"Do you have metal through out your whole body?" Logan asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy muttered,'' Why?"

"Because I have metal through out my body,'' Logan said,'' I have three metal claws that come out between my knuckles. Did your mom do that by herself?"

"No,'' Kathy said,'' She called someone named Stryker to do it for nearly a million dollars.''

"How rude,'' Jean said,'' That's not allowed. If the cops knew what she was doing, then they wouldn't let her.''

"The cops are the ones who give her the money to buy her stuff,'' Kathy said.

"Great,'' Scott muttered,'' It's like a whole towns thing.''

"Walking through walls will help alot,'' Kathy said,'' Kitty let me copy her power.''

"Did you copy mine?" Kurt asked.

"No,'' Kathy said,'' You never gave me permission, can I?"

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

Kathy touched his face. Her eyes glowed blue for a few seconds, then went back to normal. She removed her hand and smiled.

"Do you want to copy mine?" Scott asked.

"Do you think I want to wear those ugly visors the rest of my life?'' Kathy asked,'' No I don't.''

Logan was trying not to laugh.' I wouldn't want to either,' Logan thought.

"Do you want to copy mine?" Jean asked.

"I'm already a telepath,'' Kathy said.

They were silent for about two hours. They only had two and a half hours left to go. Kathy was looking at a CD player or what looked like a CD player. Kathy grinned and looked at Scott.

"Hey Scott,'' Kathy said,'' Hold this for me.'' Kathy handed him the CD player. Scott looked at it. Jean, Kurt, and Logan were watching. Kathy grabbed something out of her bag. It looked like a remote. She pointed it at the CD player and pressed a button. Scott felt his whole body stiffin. He couldn't let go of the thing. His hair was standing up. Kathy pressed another button and the thing stopped.'' It stil works.'' Kathy grabbed the CD player from Scotts hands and put it in her bag.

"What did you do?" Jean asked looking at Scott, who was feeling his hair.

"I shocked him,'' Kathy said,'' I used that to knock out the cameras. Just making sure it stil worked.''

Logan was laughing.' I'm being to like this girl,' Logan thought.

"Why did you do it to him?" Storm asked.

"Would you of did it?" Kathy asked.

"I probably wouldn't feel it,'' Storm said.

Kathy was going through her bag again. She pulled out a CD.

"What's that?" Scott asked,'' A bomb, a shocking thingy, what?"

"My favorite CD,'' Kathy said,'' How did that get in here?"

Kathy put it back in the bag. They were silent the rest of the trip. They landed about a half a mile away from the now metal wall. They got out and walked over to the wall. The wall was about fifty feet tall.

''Great,'' Logan muttered.

"It's alot taller,'' Kathy said,'' There is the door.'' Kathy pointed to the metal door in the wall.'' It has to be openned from the other side.''

"I'm sure you can blow it up,'' Scott said.

"Not that metal,'' Kathy said,'' It's the same metal as my claws.''

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jean asked.

Kathy smiled and jumped about twenty feet in the air, before grabbing the wall and climbing.

"Hey,'' Scott said,'' That's Toads power.''

"She must of copied his,'' Logan said as Kathy was to the top.

Kathy looked over and saw about fifty gaurds. She let go of the wall. She landed on her feet.

"Why did you do that?" Storm asked.

"Fifty gaurds,'' Kathy said,'' On the other side.''

"Now what?" Scott asked.

Kathy grabbed something out of her bag and jumped back on the wall. When she got to the top she sat down. Looking at the teddy bear, she opened its back, pressed a button, and dropped it. She quickly jumped down. When she landed they heard something from the inside. The metal doors openned and the some gaurds ran out. Some of their uniforms on fire.

"Come on,'' Kathy said.

They ran in just as the gate was shutting. There were about ten gaurds left.

"Hey,'' One yelled.

Logan quickly attacked them. When he was done he looked at Kathy.

"Led the way,'' Logan said.

Kathy went up to the other door. It needed a code to open it. Pressing some numbers the door opened. No one asked how she knew the code. Walking down a white hall, with doors everywhere. The doors had names on them.

"Don't open the doors,'' Kathy said just as Logan went to open one,'' Those are the doctors offices.''

They walked down another hall, which was empty.

"I thought you said there were twenty gaurds in each hall,'' Scott whispered.

"They must be out looking for me,'' Kathy whispered back.

They stopped at some stairs. Kathy began to walk up, then stopped.

"What are you doing out of your rooms?" Someone said from a few stairs above them, he quickly walked down to them.'' You should be in bed right now.''

"Doctor Smith,'' Kathy smiled, then grabbed his shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Kathy,'' Jean said,'' Put him down.''

Kathy dropped him, before knocking him out. Kathy looked at Jean and shook her head, before continuing up the stairs. They walked up to the third floor, but they ran into someone again. It was someone that Kathy hoped not to run into.

"Well look who came home,'' Emily grinned, then looked at the others, she looked at Logan.'' Well Logan. Nice to see you again.''

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Emily Black,'' Emily said.

"I don't know you,'' Logan snarled.

"Bad memory,'' Emily said, before grabbing Kathy around the neck.'' I'll kill her.''

"Don't do it,'' Scott said.

More gaurds were coming out of the rooms. They were standing behind Emily.

"Mistake is what she is,'' Emily hissed,'' I wish I never meet you Logan. Kept secrets from me. Maybe she would be normal if you were a human.''

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"Logan never told you?" Emily asked,'' This little mutant is his.'' Kathy phased through her hands and leaned on the wall, coughing.

"Why are you here anyway?" No one answered. They were too shocked.'' Maybe this will help.'' Emily pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Jean. Kathy quickly grabbed the gun. Emily stared at her with a digusted look.'' You never could stand to see me kill a mutant. You know I tried to kill you, but that just wasn't going to happen. I shot you when you were born. I stil can't believe you survived. By the way, your half brothers were asking about you. Don't know why. There humans and you will be nothing more then a mutant.''

Kathy pointed the gun at her and shot her in the head. The gaurds quickly pulled out there guns. Logan, Storm, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Kathy quickly attacked. The fight lasted nearly an hour. Everyone was dead. Scott got shot in the leg, and Jean got shot in the arm, so they had to stay behind while the others went on. They were quiet the whole time they were letting the mutants free. Soon they were all free and all out of the building. Kathy stopped outside of the door and looked back.

"Kathy,'' Kurt said,'' Ve better go.''

"One minute,'' Kathy said running back inside.

"Where is she going?" Jean asked.

"She said she vould be back in a few minutes,'' Kurt said.

They waited by the metal door. Kathy came back nearly a half an hour later. She had another bag with her. They walked out of the metal gate. Kathy pressed a button and the gate closed. She stopped and turned around.

"You wanted to know what those necklases did,'' Kathy said, then she puched a button and the building blow up.'' That's what they do.''

They quickly walked to the jet. The other mutants ran off in different directions.


	4. So it's true

**Chapter Five**

The jet slowly flow away from the now distoryed building. Storm and Jean were flying. Everyone was silent for about an hour.

"What was she talking about?" Scott asked.

"How am I supposed to know,'' Kathy said.

"I can't believe you shot her,'' Kurt said.

"She wouldn't shut up,'' Kathy said,'' She had it coming.''

"You okay Logan?" Storm asked.

"Ya,'' Logan said,'' Just thinking.''

"About what she said,'' Kathy said,'' She lies about things. I hardly think anything she said was true.''

Logan looked at Kathy. She was looking at him. She smiled and turnned around. Logan stared at her for awhile longer, then turned away.

"I'm sure Charles will staighten this all out,'' Scott said.

They flow in silence the rest of the trip. Jean landed the jet. They walked to the Professors office. They walked in. The professor was sitting behind his desk.

"You released them,'' Charles said then looked at Kathy,'' You distoryed the building. Not what I asked for.''

"Charles,'' Jean said,'' We were wondering what her mom meant?"

"Almost everything she said was true,'' Charles said looking at Logan,'' I've known for quite awhile. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't because you weren't ready and now you know. Maybe you and your daughter should spend some time together. Get to know each other.''

"So it's true?" Kurt asked,'' He is her father?"

"Yes, Kurt,'' Charles said.

Jean, Scott, and Storm left the room. Kurt sat down, not wanting to say anything.

"Okay,'' Logan said looking at Kathy,'' How about tonite at 9:00?"

''Okay,'' Kathy said.

"Great,'' Charles said,'' You may go now.''

The three left the room. Logan went to his room. Kurt and Kathy went to the backyard. Kathy looked at Kurt, who was looking at the ground.

"You okay?" Kathy asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt said,'' Just thinking.''

"Are you going to stay at the mansion?" Kurt asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' I have no where else to go.''

"It vould be nice to have someone else around,'' Kurt whispered.

"It's 9:00,'' Kathy said,'' One more hour.''

'I know a really cool place,' Kurt thought,' Maybe Kathy vould like it.'

Kurt put his arms around Kathy and teleported. He teleported to the roof of the mansion. You could see the whole backyard up there.' Wow,' Kathy thought. Kurt removed his arms from Kathy. They looked over the yard in silence, for about five minutes.

"It's nice,'' Kathy said.

"Ja.''

They sat down. Kathy put her head on Kurts shoulder. Kurt smiled. They didn't say anything for nearly an hour.

"We better go,'' Kathy said standing up.

"Okay,'' Kurt stood up as well.

Kurt put his arms around Kathy and teleported to her room. He let go of Kathy and teleported to his room, without saying goodbye. Kathy quickly changed into another outfit of hers. All her outfits were black. She grabed her image inducer and went down stairs. She put it on when she was going down stairs. Logan was waiting by the door.

"Ready,'' Logan said openning the door,'' We are going to a resturant.''

They went outside. They were taking the motorcycle. They drove away. Kurt watched as the motorcycle drove out of the gate. He sighed, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. It took him awhile to get to sleep. He was thinking about what happened that day.


	5. Bad News

**Chapter Six**

Logan drove the motorcycle down the rode. Kathy was holding on tight. Logan started to go faster.

"This was Scotts,'' Logan said,'' Do you want to go faster?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said.

Logan smiled and pushed the button near the left handle bar. They were at the resturant, that Logan chose, and parked. They went inside.

"Good day,'' The waiter said,'' Table for two. Right this way.'' The waiter led them to a table. They sat down.'' I'll be back to take your orders.''

He walked over to another table. They were silent for about five minutes. The waiter brought them some water, then left again.

"So,'' Logan said,'' What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know,'' Kathy said.

"What was your mom like?"

"She was not nice, and you should know how she was. You did see her. That is how she's like. Now, what are you doing here, in Bayville?"

"Charles offered me a job, that I just could not refuse, and he said he would help me get my memory back. What are you doing here, in Bayville?"

"I had know idea where I was going. I just kept on walking. I never stayed in one place too long. I probably would be gone right now.''

"Ready to order?" The waiter said.

They ordered and the waiter left, muttering something. Kathy heard it,'' She is way too young for him. What is she thinking?" Kathy shook her head.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing,'' Kathy said,'' Just something the waiter was saying.''

"What did he say?"

"He thought we were going out.''

"Figures,'' Logan muttered looking over at the waiter.

They were silent for ten minutes.

"Grest,'' Kathy said,'' The brotherhood are here.''

Logan looked over to the door. Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Steve were talking to the waiter, who led them to the table. The table was right next to Kathys and Logans table. The waiter left.

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Logan, nice to see you.''

"Ya,'' Logan said,'' Right.''

"Yo, what are you doing with her?" Todd asked looking at Kathy.

"She's my daughter,'' Logan said.

There was silence for about five minutes. The brotherhood just stared at each other, then back at Logan.

"Well,'' Lance said,'' Nice to know that.''

"You have a daughter?" Todd asked.

"You look nothing alike,'' Steve said.

"Would that make her a mutant?" Pietro asked.

"Yea,'' Kathy said.

The waiter came back, the brotherhood members ordered and the waiter left.

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' Back to the conversation.''

"Can we leave?" kathy asked.

"Yes,'' Logan said,'' This place is too crowded.''

They stood up and left, just as the waiter was bringing their food. The brotherhood watched them leave and began to talk about what they just found ort.Kathy and Logangot on the motorcycle and left.

"Where are we going?" Kathy asked.

"To this bar I go to sometimes,'' Logan said.

"Will I be able to go in?"

"I know the owner, so yes.''

They drove for a little bit longer, then pulled up to a small building called 'Bar for everyone.' They entered the bar.

"Welcome Logan,'' A man said.

"Hey Bill,'' Logan said.

"Who's this?" Bill aske looking at Kathy.

"My daughter,'' Logan said sitting down at the bar. Kathy sat next to him.

"You never told me you had a daughter,'' Bill said,'' Well, very nice to meet you.''

Bill walked behind the bar. Kathy looked around. There were anly two girls. Kathy looked at Logan.

"This is a place is nice to think,'' Logan said.

"Right,'' Kathy muttered,'' There is really nothing to talk about anymore.''

"How do you like it in Bayville?"

"It's nice. Peaceful an...'' Kathy trailed off.

She stared at the tv. Logan looked at the tv.

" In todays report. This mutant experiment lab was distoryed. We have searched the whole place and found not one person alive or dead. We think that the people were out of the building before it blow up,'' The reporter said,'' There was no sign of anything. We are now searching for Emily Black, who owns the place.''

"THAT"S NOT POSSIBLE,'' Kathy shouted and ran out the door. Logan quickly got up and ran after her.

They got on the motorcycle and quickly drove off. They got to the mansion in fifteen minutes. They parked and went to Charles office.

"Chuck,'' Logan said as they entered,'' There is a problem.''

"Yes,'' Charles said reading his mind,'' I stil don't understand how they survived, but we must be careful now. Someone will need to be with Kathy the whole time, even at night.''

"Great,'' Kathy muttered.

"Whose room will she stay in?" Charles asked,'' She can't stay in yours Logan. Emily will supected that.''

"She can stay in Kittys room,'' Logan said.

"No,'' Charles said,'' Kitty wants her own room. That's why she and Rogue got seperate rooms.''

"Then who?" Logan asked,'' Can't stay in Jeans or Rogues.''

"How about Kurt?" Charles asked.

"But he's a boy,'' Logan said.

"Yes,'' Charles said,'' But he won't let anything happen to her. The others might.''

Logan was silent for two minutes, then said,'' Fine.''

Charles nodded and sent a message to Kurt. A minute later Kurt came in, rubbing his eyes. Kurt looked around and sat down.

"Kurt,'' Charles said,'' There is a problem. It seems that no one at the mutant experiment lab died, so Kathy needs to stay in your room for awhile.''

Kurt was wide awake now. He stood up and said,'' Okay, she can stay vith me.''

"Good nite,'' Charles said as the three left the room.

"Good nite Kathy,'' Logan said.

"Good nite dad,'' Kathy said as she and Kurt started to walk down the hall.

Logan stood there for awhile before heading to his room. Kurt and Kathy entered the room. Kurt turned on the light. There were two beds in there.

"You can have the right bed,'' Kurt said.

Kathy went over to the right bed and sat down. She looked around the dirty room, then looked at Kurt with a smile on her face.

"You need to clean this room,'' Kathy said.

"I know,'' Kurt muttered as he sat down on his bed.'' I vas going to clean it after school tommorrow. If I knew you vere going to be sleeping in here, I vould of had this room clean.''

"Good nite Kurt,'' Kathy said as she laied down on her bed.

"Good nite Kathy,'' Kurt said and layed down on his bed.

Kathy used her power to turn off the light. Soon they were asleep. Logan was sitting outside the door of their room. He was sitting on the floor, with his claws out. He looked around every now and then.' No one is going to get in here,' Logan thought,' It will take an army to get in.'


	6. Memories

**Chapter Seven**

Logan slowly woke up.' I fell asleep,' Logan thougt,' Hope nothing happened.' He got up and knocked on the door.

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled.

"Get up,'' Logan said,'' Time for school.''

Kurt rolled out of bed and said,'' Okay, I'm up.''

"Wake Kathy up too,'' Logan said.

Kurt walked over to the other bed.

"Kathy,'' Kurt whispered,'' Time to get up.''

"Go away,'' Kathy groaned pulling the covers over her head.

"She von't get up,'' Kurt yelled.

Logan walked into the room and went over to the bed.

"Get up,'' Logan yelled. Kathy quickly jumped out of bed, a look of fright in her eyes.'' I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell.''

"No,'' Kathy said,'' Not that. There is someone is coming.''

Logan let hid claws out and looked at the door, ready for anything.

"Oh,'' Scott said,'' Your up already. Professor wants to talk to us.''

Scott left and Logan put his claws back. Logan left the room, Kathy teleported to her room to change, and Kurt quickly changed. He grabed his image inducer and teleported to the kitchen. Everyone was already there. He sat down next to Kathy.

"Everyone here,'' Charles said,'' Now what I want to talk to you about is very important. You need to look out for people in red or orange uniforms.''

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Because their mutant catchers,'' Charles said,'' They work for an experiment lab, so don't use your powers outside this school. Now Kathy, will you please follow Storm.''

Kathy nodded and followed Storm out of the room. Storm led Kathy down stairs into the infirmary.

"What are we doing here?" Kathy asked confused.

"We need to do some tests,'' Charles said as he entered the room,'' You are already excused from school.''

"Just lay down on the table,'' Storm said.

Kathy laied on the table.' This seems familiar,' Kathy thought.

"I'm going to go through your mind,'' Charles said,'' I won't if you don't want me to.''

"It's okay,'' Kathy said.

Charles wheeled over to the table. He put his hands on each side of her head, making sure he wasn't touching her, and consentrated.

**Memorys**

"No,'' A girl about six yelled,'' Please mom no.''

"Hold stil you little brat,'' The woman said,'' This may hurt, but if you don't listen I'll make it hurt more.''

The woman carried the struggling girl to the lab and tied her to the table.

"Is Kathy ready,'' A man asked.

"Yes,'' Emily said,'' She'll behave. Won't you?"

"Yes,'' Kathy cried.

The memory changed.

"Will she be okay?" Emily asked the man.

"Yes,'' The man said,'' Just fine. She's awake right now.''

"Thank you Mr. Stryker,'' Emily said looking down at the 16 year old,'' You have the money, you can go. Bye.'' Stryker left the room. Emily grinned." Now get up.'' Kathy didn't move.'' I said get up now.'' Kathy quickly got off the table.'' Good, now put out your claws.'' Kathy let out her claws, wincing in pain.'' It hurts. Good.''

"Please,'' Kathy whispered,'' Can I go to my room?"

"Yes,'' Emily said,'' Leave my sight.''

Kathy quickly ran out of the room.

**End of memorys**

Charles moved his hands away from Kathy and said,'' Storm continue with the tests.''

Storm nodded, Charles left the room, and went back into the kitchen. Everyone was stil there. He had excused them from school too.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"I won't tell you right now Logan,'' Charles said, sadness in his voice.'' Storm is starting the testing. It will be about an hour before she is done.''

"Okay,'' Kurt said,'' Vhy are you testing her?"

"Just to make sure she is healthy and fine,'' Charles said,'' And to see if she has any tracking devises in her body.''

"What should we do until the testing is done?" Scott asked.

"Go to school,'' Charles said,'' I'll call them and tell them you coming.''

Nearly everyone groaned. They went to the gorage and left. They were at school in about ten minutes. The day was going by fien, until lunch. Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Rogue were sitting at their normal table. The brotherhood walked over to them.

"Okay,'' Lance said,'' Kathy is Logans daughter. When did this happen?"

"Why would we tell you?" Scott asked.

"We want to know what we're up aganst,'' Pietro said,'' What power does she have?"

"She can..'' Kitty started.

"KITTY,'' Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kurt shouted.

"Sorry,'' kitty muttered.

"You're not going to tell us,'' Todd said.

"Because they don't want to,'' Kathy said from behind them.

The brotherhood turned around.

"What is your power?" Pietro asked.

Kathy smiled and walked up to him. She touched his face and closed her eyes. A few second she opened her eyes and put her hand down.

"Yours,'' Kathy whispered speeding out of the lunch room.

Everyone was silent. Pietro sped out of the room. Everyone else followed.

"We can't use our powers,'' Jean said.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"There are mutant catchers around,'' Scott said.

Kathy and Pietro were talking out on the football field. Everyone quickly ran up to them.

"Kathy,'' Rogue said,'' We can't use our powers.''

"I know,'' Kathy said and everyone looked at her.'' But they were in the school already, talking to Kelly.''

"We need to get out of here,'' Scott said.

"What about us?" Todd said,' You can't just leave us for them.''

"Fine,'' Scott said,'' You may come.''

They quckly walked down the street, just as three people in red uniforms walked out of the building.

"No using your powers,'' Jean said.

Kathy looked back and saw that the people were on the side walk looking at them. They started walking after them.

"Jean,'' Kathy said,'' We better use are powers.''

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Because the guys are right behind us,'' Kathy said,'' You guys go, I'll distracted them.''

Before any one could say anything Kathy turned around and walked back.

"Come on,'' Scott said.

"But Kathy,'' Kurt said.

"She'll be fine Kurt,'' Jean said,'' We need to get out of here now.''

Kurt looked behind him and continued walking with the others.

"Hi,'' Kathy said.

"You need to come with us,'' One of the man said.

"No I don't think I will,'' Kathy said speeding off into town. The three men followed, calling everyone else.

Kathy ran into the mall and stoped behind a corner. She looked at her image inducer, pressed some buttons, and walked out from behind the corner. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue dress.' This should work,' Kathy thought walking right passed them. They didn't seem to notice her as she walked out of the mall. It took her nearly four hours to walk to the mansion. Everyone was waiting for her in the living room, even the brotherhood.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

Kathy rolled her eyes and took off her image inducer.

"That was vey foolish,'' Charles said,'' You could of been caught.''

"And you care why?" Kathy asked.

"Because you could of gotten hurt,'' Logan said.

''Okay,'' Kathy said,'' I'll be in my room.''

Before anyone could say anything she was out the door and up the stairs.' Stupid adults,' Kathy thought,' I need to get out of here.' Kathy quickly gethered her stuff, jumped out the window, and ran away from the mansion.


	7. You Took It

**Chapter Eight**

Kathy slowly walked down the road. She walked for about five minutes before stopping.

"Five, four, three, two, one,'' Kathy said.

Just then a motorcycle pulled in front of her. Logan got off and walked over to her.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm leaving,'' Kathy said,'' It won't take long for them to know where I am, if I stay with you.''

"Don't worry,'' Logan whispered,'' I promise that I'll take care of you.''

Kathy looked at him for a second. He took her bag and put it on the motorcycle. Kathy began to walk over to the motorcycle. Just then a van pulled up. About twenty men jumped out. Logan quickly let his claws out, so did Kathy. The fight lasted about ten minutes. The twenty men were dead. Kathy had a cut in her shirt.

"I thought you said they were strong,' Logan said putting his claws away.

"Must be new,'' Kathy said,'' Lets go.''

They got on the motorcycle and drove back to the mansion. They parked and went inside.

"What happened?" Scott asked as they walked into the living room.

"We were attacked,'' Logan said,'' But we're fine.''

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' They know where you are. We need to seal the place. Jean do that.''

Jean nodded and quickly ran out of the room. A minutes later metal bars came down and blocked the windows and the doors.

"Done,'' Jean said.

"No one can come in or out,'' Charles said,'' We'll stay here for a few days.''

"What about us?" Lance asked.

Lance, Pietro, Todd, Fred, and Steve were with them. Everyone looked at them, then back at Charles.

"You'll need to stay here too,'' Charles said,'' You don't want them to get you? You'll just have to deal with it, and no fighting.''

"I don't think Emily is just after Kathy,'' Steve said and everyone looked at him.'' She probably thinks Kathy gots something of hers.''

"Steve,'' Kathy said,'' I can't believe you. You took it, when I told you not to?"

"Sorry sis,'' Steve said,'' I couldn't help it.''

"Wait,'' Logan said,'' He's your brother?"

"Half brother,'' Kathy said,'' I can't believe he took it.''

"Took what?" Scott asked.

"A very important part of a machine of hers,'' Kathy said,'' I stil don't know what the machine does.''

"What's his power?" Logan asked.

"I have a healing factor,'' Steve said,'' Just like Kathy, I can fly, and I can melt things.''

"Nice,'' Logan muttered.

"And my skin is red,'' Steve added taking off his image inducer.

"You're related?" Todd asked looking from Kathy to Steve.

"Yes,'' Steve said,'' I'm Steve Black. You never asked me for my last name. I would of told you.''

"His father is some other mutant named Chad,'' Kathy said,'' He is dead.''

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' Now that we know that. Lets go have some dinner. Storm and Kitty have prepared a nice meal.''

"I'm not hungry,'' Kathy said.

"Me either,'' Steve said,'' I need to spend more time with you.''

Steve put his arm around Kathy, who rolled her eyes. Then Kathy smiled. Her eyes glowed blue, then went back to normal. Everyone watched what she was doing.

"OW,'' Steve screamed jumping up and down,'' My shoes. There hot.''

He quickly removed his hand from around Kathy. His shoes were melted and stuck to the floor. He looked at Kathy, then down at his shoes. He quickly pulled his feet out of his shoes.

"Okay,'' Steve said,'' You want to fight, then fight.''

"Not here,'' Charles quickly said,'' Logan, why don't you show them the danger room?"

Logan nodded and led them to the danger room. Everyone else went into the kitchen to eat. Logan told them everything about the danger room, then left them. Kathy and Steve quckly started fighting. Steve had claws just like Kathy.

"Crazy,'' Logan muttered as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Don't worry Logan,'' Charles said,'' They both have had good training in fighting for nearly five years. It seems like Emily was trying to build an army, but what for?"

"Maybe she's a mutant,'' Kitty said,'' And she wants to wipe out the whole world. That would explain why she and everyone else survived.''

"But she ain't,'' Charles said,'' I would of picked her up on cerebro and if she was then everyone in town would have to be mutants.''

"So,'' Scott said,'' What are we going to do?"

"We need to get the thing that Steve took,'' Charles said,'' It's in the brotherhood house. We'll go there tomorrow and get it and come straight back here.''

Everyone agreed. When they were done, they went ot watch the fight. Kathy was climbing the wall and Steve was slying around.

"Hey,'' Todd said,'' That's my power.''

"Oh,'' Kurt said,'' Shut up.''

The fight continued. Kathy jumped down from the roof and nearly landed on Steve. She quickly tripped him, but he just flow back up.

"You're getting faster little bro,'' Kathy said before jumpping up and kicking him in the stomach.

Steve hit the other wall, but stayed in the air. They didn't seem to notice that there was people watching them. Steve flow down, grabed Kathys arm and lifted her in the air. She phased through his hand and hit the ground. She laied there for awhile.

"You okay?" Steve asked landing next to her.

Kathy looked at him with a smile on her face, before she triped him. He hit the ground. Kathy was back on her feet.

"What's rule three?" Kathy asked.

"When fighting an enemy,'' Steve said standing up,'' Don't ask them if they are alright.''

"Good job,'' Charles said and they looked up.'' I'm going to turn on the danger room. You'll start at level 12.''


	8. Truth or Dare

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone watched as Kathy and Steve beat level 20.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' That's enough for today.''

Kathy and Steve nodded and the room went back to normal. Steve walked over to Kathy and put and arm around her, which made Kathy roll her eyes.

"Good job,'' Steve said. Kathy smiled and teleported to the others.'' Dizzy.''

Steve fell over, rubbing his head. Lance and Pietro helped him up.

"It's 1:00 in the morning,'' Logan said,'' Everyone should go to bed.''

"No,'' Nearly everyone said.

"Fine,'' Logan said.

All the kids went into the living room. The rest went to bed.

"What should we do?" Pietro asked.

"Play a game,'' Kitty said,'' Truth or dare.''

"That sounds interesting,'' Steve said,'' But how do you play?"

"You don't know how to play?" Kitty asked and he shook his head.'' You ask someone truth or dare. If they pick truth you can ask them any question and they have to answer it with the truth. If they pick dare you can make them do anything.''

"I get it,'' Steve said,'' Who first?"

"Mememememememe,'' Pietro said.

"Fine,'' Everyone yelled.

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' Rogue truth or dare?"

"Truth,'' Rogue said.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No, I haven't. I would probably kill them if I did,'' Rogue said,'' Todd truth or dare.''

"Truth,'' Todd said.

"Who do you like?"

"Well, I like um... can I have a different question?" Todd asked.

"No. Answer.''

"I like Kathy,'' Todd muttered,'' Kurt truth or dare.''

"Truth,'' Kurt said.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go and why?"

"Germany, to visit my family,'' Kurt said,'' Jean truth or dare?"

"Dare,'' Jean said.

"I dare you to go find Scott and brake up vith him.''

Jean looked shocked. She looked at everyone before getting up and shouted,'' SCOTT.''

Scott came running down the stairs.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I think we should brake up,'' Jean whispered.

Scott looked heart broken. He broke down into tears and ran back upstairs. Jean started to cry, but said,'' Lance truth or dare?"

"Truth,'' Lance said.

"Do you think that I'm stupid for playing this game?"

"Yes,'' Lance said,'' Kathy truth or dare?"

"Truth,'' Kathy said

"One sec,'' Lance said. He whispered to Pietro for a few seconds.'' Have you ever had sex?"

"No," Kathy said,'' Kitty truth or dare?"

"Dare,'' Kitty said.

Kathy read her mind, then smiled.

"I dare you to tell Lance how you really feel about him.''

Kitty said turning to Lance,'' I hate you. I annoy me and you are a bad kisser.''

Lance looked like he was about to cry.

"Gambit truth or dare?" Kitty asked.

"Dare,'' Gambit said.

"I dare you to try and kiss Rogue.''

Gambit looked at Rogue. He quickly kissed her lips. Rogue didn't even move.

"Steve truth or dare?"

"Dare,'' Steve said.

"I dare you to tell us about Kathy?''

"Well, she's my sister, very good dancer and singer, she's an idiot sometimes,'' Steve said. Kathy hit him over the head.'' Okay, Pietro truth or dare?"

''Truth,'' Pietro said.

"Why are you here, in Bayville?"

"Because of my dad. I hope to join his team. All I want to do is make him happy,'' Pietro said,'' Kurt truth or dare?"

"Dare,'' Kurt said.

Pietro, Lance, and Steve whispered for about a minute.

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' I dare you to make out with Kathy.''

Kurt looked at them, then at Kathy, who looked shocked.

"You have to do it,'' Lance said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Lance, Pietro, Todd, and Steve said.

"I don't vant to,'' Kurt said,'' I'm going to bed.''

Kurt teleported to his room.

"Okay,'' Pietro said,'' Kathy truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing anymore,'' Kathy said.

Kathy teleported to her and Kurts room. Kurt was sitting on the bed. Kathy sat next to him.

"You okay?" Kathy asked.

"Ja,'' Kurt said,'' It's just that dare vouldn't of been far to you.''

"Why not?" Kathy asked.

"Vell, because I like you,'' Kurt said, then he realized what he said.'' I mean as a friend.''

Kurt looked at Kathy, who was smiling. Kurt looked up at the ceiling, then back at Kathy.

"Why did you leave?'' Kathy asked.

"Vhat?"

"Why did you leave the game?"

"Because it vas getting crazy. Vhy did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay.''

''Ve should go to bed,'' Kurt whispered.

Kathy looked at Kurt, who was looking at her.

"Why should I go to bed?" Kathy asked.

Kurt smiled before kissing Kathy. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry,'' Kurt said,'' I don't know...''

Kathy kissed him before he could finish his sentence. Kurt was shocked for a second, but deepened the kiss.


	9. Where Is It

**Chapter Ten**

I was about 8:00. Kathy and Kurt were slowly waking up. Kathy got out of bed and got dressed. Kurt watched her before getting up. They didn't say anything to each other. There was a knock on the door.

"You up?" Logan asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy yelled,'' We'll be out in a minute.''

Kathy quickly put her hair in a ponytail. They both left the room. Kurt was looking at the ground.

"Something wrong?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Kurt said,'' Just thinking of last night.''

"Oh,'' Kathy said.

They walked into the kitchen. They were shocked to see that Pietro had hot pink hair, Todd was wearing a green dress, Rogue with bright color clothes on, and Kitty with nothing but black clothes on. They sat down next to each other trying not to laugh. Jean and Scott weren't there.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' I can see some of you are um... trying different styles. You all look tired, so the mission won't be until 5:00.''

"What mission?" Kitty asked.

" We're going to the brotherhood house to get the part back,'' Charles said.

"If we get it,'' Steve said,'' You must distory it. For some odd reason I couldn't.''

Charles nodded and said,'' Yes, it will need to be distoryed. I stil don't know what it is though or what Emily is up to, but we'll find out soon... Kathy, are you listening?"

Kathy had her head on the table. She quickly looked up and said,'' Yes.''

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' We leave at 5:00.''

Kitty, Rogue, Pietro, and Todd quickly ran out of the room. Gambit, Logan, Storm, and Charles went to watch tv. Kathy and Kurt went back up to their room. Kathy laied on her bed. Kurt watched her, then sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Kathy tunred around. Kurt smiled before kissing Kathys forhead.

"Go to sleep,'' Kurt whispered.

"You go to sleep,'' Kathy whispered back.

Kurt laied down next to Kathy. Soon they were asleep. Logan walked in a minute later, but when he saw them sleeping he quickly left. He went back into the living room, sat down on a couch, and put his head in his hands.

"Something wrong?" Storm asked.

"No,'' Logan muttered.

"But there is,'' Charles said reading his mind,'' Don't worry Logan.''

"I'm not worried,'' Logan nearly yelled.

Logan got up and went to his room.

"Worried about what?" Storm asked.

"Worried about Kathy,'' Charles said.

Logan went into his bedroom and slamed the door. He picked up a lap and through it acrossed the room. He sat down on his bed.

' Why me?' Logan thought,' Stupid. She'll be fine, but Kurt, I'm sure she could do better then him.' Logan got up and left his room. He went into Kurt and Kathys room. They were stil sleeping. He grabed Kurt and pulled him off the bed, which woke him up.

"Vhat?" Kurt yelled.

Logan draged him out of the room, just as Kathy woke up. He draged Kurt to his room and locked the door. He sat Kurt down on the floor.

"Vhat did I do?" Kurt asked.

"Stay away from her,'' Logan snarled.

"But,'' Kurt said,'' She's my friend.''

"Stay away,'' Logan snarled,'' If you don't.'' He let out his claws.

"Fine,'' Kurt yelled teleporting out of the room.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. Logan unlocked the door and opened it. Kathy walked in.

"Hello,'' Logan said,'' Is something wrong?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' That was very mean.''

"What was mean?" Logan asked.

"What did you do to Kurt?" Kathy yelled,'' He teleported into the room crying. He wouldn't even tell me why.''

"I just told him something,'' Logan said.

"What?" Kathy asked reading his mind.'' Why did you do that?"

Logan didn't answer. Kathy teleported out of the room. Kurt was laying on the bed with his face in a pillow.

"Kurt,'' Kathy whispered. Kathy sat down next to Kurt, who was stil crying.'' Come on.''

Kurt turned around and said,'' Vhere are ve going?"

"It's 4:30,'' Kathy said,'' Time to get up.'' Kurt sat up.'' I talked to Logan.''

"He von't hurt me, right?" Kurt asked.

"No,'' Kathy said wrapping her arms around Kurts neck.'' He won't touch you.''

Logan thrashed his room.' Idiot,' Logan thought,' She hates you now. She probably won't even talk to you.'

"Logan,'' Storm said openning the door,'' What did you do?''

"Nothing,'' Logan muttered.

"The Professor wants everyone in the living room,'' Storm said.

Logan and Storm headed down to the living room. Everyone was already there. He looked at Kathy, who was sitting between Kurt and Steve. He sat down next to Scott.

"Good,'' Charles said,'' Only Steve, Todd, Pietro, Lance, Scott, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Storm, and Evan are going on this mission. Kathy and Kurt will stay here.''

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Because Emily is after you,'' Charles said,'' You need to stay here. Kurt will watc you, but we have no way to keep contact.''

"Yes there is,'' Steve said.

"No,'' Kathy groaned.

Steve took a ring off his finger, he pressed a button.

"STOP IT,'' Kathy shouted.

Steve let go of the button.

"It's a shocker,'' Steve said as Kathy hit him over the head.

"Aren't those dangerous,'' Storm asked.

Kathy pressed a button on her ring.

"STOP STOP STOP,'' Steve shouted.

Kathy let go of the button.

"That's enough,'' Charles said,'' That will have to do. You better get going. I'll be in my office.''

Everyone, except Kurt and Kathy, left the living room.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' This should only take about twenty minutes.''

The bars went up and they left. It took five minutes to get to the brotherhood house.

"What happened here?" Pietro yelled.

"The door was broken in. All the windows were broken.

"I don't see anything different,'' Scott said.

''Don't,'' Logan said as they entered the house.'' Where is it, Steve?"

"Up stairs,'' Steve said.

They went upstairs. They went into Steves bedroom. He went over to his bed, and searched under the bed. He got up and looked at everyone.

"It's not there,'' Steve said.

"Wait,'' Jean said,'' Something is wrong. They came here and got the thing, but that really wasn't the most important part.''

"What was then?" Evan asked.

"They knew we were going to leave,'' Scott said,'' And that the bars would be opened until we got back.''

"Quickly,'' Logan said,'' Warn them.''

Steve pressed the button.

Kathy and Kurt were walking around the mansion. Kathy stoped.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH,'' Kathy screamed.

Kathy pulled off her ring. Kurt looked worried.

"Something is wrong,'' Kathy whispered.

Just then the bars went down. Kathy let her claws out. They slowly walked down the stairs.

"Well,'' Someone said,'' It's nice to see you.''

Something shot at them.


	10. Power

**Chapter Eleven**

Logan and the others quickly got to the mansion. The bars were up. They quickly ran inside.

"KATHY,'' Logan shouted,'' KURT.''

There was no answer. They quickly ran to Charles office. Charles was sitting behind the desk.

"I'm sorry,'' Charles said,'' But they got Kathy and Kurt. I didn't know they were here, until it was to late.''

"We must find them,'' Logan said.

"I did,'' Charles said,'' Steve, Storm, Jean, Gambit, and Logan you are going to the place. The jet is ready.''

They quickly ran to the jet. Logan was driving.

Kathy and Kurt slowly woke up. They were in a room with bars on the doors and windows.

"Good,'' Someone said,'' Your awake.''

"I shot you,'' Kathy said.

"No,'' Emily said,'' You shot a robot of me. Do you think that I would really want to be there with stupid mutants. The machine is ready.''

"My I ask,'' Kurt said,'' Vhat does this machine do?"

"Good question,'' Emily said,'' I will kill every mutant in the world. There is just one more thing I need and now I have it.''

"What?" Kathy asked.

"I need you to put your energy into the machine,'' Emily said,'' You did it before, to blow up the wall.''

"But it will kill me,'' Kathy said,'' If I put my energy into that machine.''

Kathy and Kurt back up aganst the wall. Emily was laughing. People were coming into the room.

"Get them,'' Emily said leaving the room.

The gaurds began to move closer to them. Kathy let out her claws. The gaurd just laughed and kept moving closer. They began to fight, but there were to many gaurds. A few minutes later they had weird collars around their necks and were draging them to a room. Emily was waitting by the machine.

"Chain the boy over there,'' Emily said, pointing to the wall.'' Bring Kathy over here.''

"KATHY,'' Kurt shouted as he was chained to the wall.

"Now,'' Emily said,'' Lets get you set.''

The gaurds put her hands into place and locked them there. Emily removed the collar from her neck. Kathy tried to pull her hands out, but couldn't. She even tried to phase out, but was shocked. Her hands were locked alomst straight up.' She looks like she's on the cross,' Kurt thought.

"Now,'' Emily said,'' Power the machine.''

"Emily,'' Someone said,'' We have intruders.''

Emily turned to the guards and said,'' Kill them.'' The gaurds quickly ran out of the room. Emily turned back to the machine.'' Power it up now.''

"No,'' Kathy said.

"There getting close,'' Someone said locking the doors.

"Do it now,'' Emily yelled pulling out a gun and pointed it at Kurt.'' Or I'll kill him.''

Kathy looked at Kurt then back at Emily. People were banging on the doors.

"Don't do it,'' Kurt yelled.

Emily looked at him and shot his arm.

"Do it now,'' Emily yelled.

Kathy sighed. Her eyes glowed blue, then her whole body glowed blue. Emily looked at the machine.

"Just a little more,'' Emily whispered.

Just then the door blow open. They stopped and looked at the machine.

"KATHY,'' Steve shouted.'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

"Nothing,'' Emily said,'' She's doing it herself.''

Steve took a step closer and Emily shot him. Kathy could see the whole thing, even though her eyes were glowing blue.' No,' Kathy thought,' I can take my energy back, but I will stil be weak.' Kathys skin began to glow red. Emily looked at her.

"What is happening?" Emily asked.

The locks on Kathys hands broke. Emily looked at the machine. It had no power.

"You wanted power,'' Kathy said, her skin began to glow blue again.'' Then here.''

Kathy blasted all her energy at Emily. Emily dropped down to her knees. She started to scream, before she passed out. Kathy looked at Steve and gave him some energy, then she stopped. Her skin went back to normal and she fell to the ground. Logan quickly ran over to her. He felt he pulse. She was stil alive. Logan picked her up and looked at the others. Jean unlocked Kurt from the wall. Storm was pciking up Steve, who was stil alive. Gambit tied up Emily and called the police. They quickly left the place before the cops got there. It took them five minutes to get to the mansion. Logan quickly ran Kathy to the infirmary, where Charles was waiting. Logan sat her down. The others came in a minute later. Jean was looking at Kurts arm, while Storm was taking care of Steve.

"Will she be okay?" Logan asked.

"Yes,'' Charles said,'' She just needs to stay here for a few days to get her energy back.''

"Your arm will be fine,'' Jean said to Kurt, but Kurt wasn't paying attention.'' Did you hear me?"

"Vhat? Oh ja,'' Kurt said, he was staring at Kathy.

"She'll be fine,'' Jean said,'' What about Steve?"

"He'll be fine by tomorrow,'' Storm said,'' But he'll need to stay here for at least two days.''

They left the room so that the people could get some rest. Kurt walked over to Kathy, kissed her on the forhead, before he laied down on the table next to Kathy.

_**A week later**_

Kurt was sitting by Kathys bed. Kathy slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Kurt.

"Hello,'' Kathy whispered.

"Your avake,'' Kurt said jumping out of his seat and hugging Kathy.

Kathy sat up and hugged Kurt back. She got off the table and nearly fell down. Kurt helped her. Logan and Charles came into the room.

"You should be laying down,'' Charles said and Kathy sat down.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' How's Steve?"

"Fine,'' Kurt said,'' He's back at school, vith the brotherhood.''

"Nice,'' Kathy muttered,'' Why aren't you in school?''

"I couldn't vith you hurt,'' Kurt said.

Logan was staring at Kurt. Charles left the room. They didn't say anything for about five minutes.

"Okay,'' Logan said,'' I'll be in the living room if you need me.''

Logan left the room. Kurt and Kathy watched him leave.

"I want to go to my room,'' Kathy said standing up.

Kurt wraped his arms around Kathy and teleported to their room. Kathy laied down on Kurts bed. Kurt sat next to her.

"I'm tired,'' Kathy said closing her eyes,'' Good nite.''

"Good day, you mean,'' Kurt said,'' It's only 12:00.''

"Whatever.''

Kurt shook his head and teleported out of the room, so Kathy could get some sleep.


	11. Not Over Yet

**Chapter Twelve**

Kurt teleported to the living room. Logan was watching the news. Kurt sat on the other couch. Logan looked at him, got up and sat down by him.

"We need to talk,'' Logan said.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Kurt asked, sliding away from Logan.

"No,'' Logan said, with a smile.

Jean went to get Kathy up. She entered the room. Kathy was stil sleeping.

"Kathy,'' Jean said,'' Time to get up. It's 4:00.''

Kathy sat up and looked at Jean. She groaned and laied back down.

"Why?" kathy asked.

"The Professor needs you,'' Jean said leaving the room.

Kathy got and teleported to Charles office. There was no one else in the office.

"Okay,'' Charles said,'' Are you staying here or are you leaving?"

"I don't know,'' Kathy said,'' I'll leave.''

"You would go back to Canada to live with your brothers,'' Charles said,'' You have to tell the others.''

"I know,'' Kathy sighed,'' I don't know how to tell Kurt. He'll be heart broken, but I must go. I have things to do.''

"Fine,'' Charles said,'' You leave tomite. At 6:00. You can take logans motorcycle. I'll tell him. He won't mind.''

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, you may go.''

Kathy teleported to her room. Kurt was sitting on the bed, but quickly jumped up when she teleported in.

"There you are,'' Kurt said,'' I just talked to Logan. He said he doesn't mind if ve go out.''

"Cool,'' Kathy sighed.

"Is something vrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm leaving,'' Kathy said,'' I must go back to Canada.''

"But you vill come back,'' Kurt said,'' Vill you?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said,'' I'll come back, when I'm done with the things in Canada I promise I'll come back.''

"Vhen do you leave?"

"Tonite. I should only be gone at least two months.''

Kurt looked down at the floor and said,'' Vill you go out vith me vhen you get back?"

"Ja,'' Kathy said hugging Kurt.

Kurt hugged Kathy back. He had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry,'' Kathy whispered wiping his tears away.'' I'll be back.''

"I know,'' Kurt whispered,'' I'll miss you.''

"I'll miss you too.''

Kathy went over to her bed and started packing some of her clothes. Kurt came over and helped. It was almost 6:00. Kathy took her bags down stairs. Logan was waiting for her by the door. He took her bag and put it on the motorcycle. Kurt was right next to her. Some of the other students were watching and whispering. Charles wheeled over to them.

"Well,'' Charles said,'' I'll see you in the future.''

"Bye,'' Kathy said.

Logan gave her a hug.

"You be good,'' Logan said after he let go.'' No fighting. That just leads to trouble.''

Kathy walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Kurt,'' Kathy whispered.

"Bye Kat,'' Kurt said.

Kathy walked over to the motorcycle, got on and drove off. Kurt watched her, until she was out of site. Logan stood next to him. Everyone else went back inside. They were silent for about five minutes.

"Well,'' Logan said,'' Lets go inside.''

"One minute,'' Kurt said.

Logan went inside, shacking his head. Kurt stood there, looking at where Kathy drove off.

"I love you,'' Kurt whispered.

Kurt turned around and went inside. He stopped over the door, but he heard a voice in his head.' I love you too.' Kurt smiled.' I guess being a telapath can be good for something.' He entered the house. Everyone was in the living room. He went to his bedroom and went to sleep.' She vill be back,' Kurt thought,' She promised me.' Soon he was asleep.

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: It's not over. There is another. It will be when Kathy comes back. I'm stil thinking of a name for it, but I know for one thing, that it ain't over. Please Review.


End file.
